The Silver Exorcist
by Kieia1233
Summary: Summery was too long so its in the story.


**Summary: (sorry it was long so i had to put it in here)**

When i was five years old I realized that i wasn't normal. I had a gift, i was what some called a witch and was others called a freak. Only because when i get angry, my hands grow red and my blood tends to melt things. My mom had an old friend who could help me, he taught me how to control my gifts and how to become an exorcist. His name was Shiro Fujimoto and he quickly became like a second father to me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hiya! I do not own Blue Exorcist nor do i own Twilight.**

**This is just a test run of something playing out in my head so I'll put up the first two or three chapters to get viewers opinions.**

**Read it, if you like it please review, don't like it, well, i can't please everyone so don't be rude and bash my story. And please dismiss any spelling errors and the translations are at the end, sorry if i get them wrong.**

**So here begins the story, please enjoy.**

* * *

><p>I was rested against Edward as we watched tv, but my mind was elsewhere when he broke through, "Something's bothering you." Refusing to answer i stayed silent. He didn't know about my real identity, none of the Cullen's knew and i didn't really want to tell him at the moment, or any of them.<p>

"I'm not going to push it, but you can tell me anything." He said taking my hand, "I love you ." He said and i smiled at him.

"I know, but this is something i want to try and deal with on my own terms." He nodded and We continued to sit silently and watch TV

It went like this for a while, he didn't ask questions, though the others did. But I didn't answer, and they eventually stopped, just letting me deal with this on my own. We were watching Jasper and Emmett play a video game when Charlie knocked on the door.

Carlisle opened the door, "Ah, Chief Swan, to what do we owe this unexpected visit?"

"I need to talk to Bella for a bit." Nodded Carlisle stepped aside to let him in,

He immediately crossed over to me and i met him in the middle, close to the open door, i noticed the charm of an exorcist was back on his key chain and his eyes were red from crying, _'Oh shit...' _he sighed and placed a letter in my hand, it was still sealed and had my name printed in gold ink on the front with nothing else buy the stamp of the Vatican.

I stepped outside and opened it, inside was a piece of parchment. it read:

_'Dear Isabella,_

_I'm sorry to inform you of Paladin Shiro Fujimoto's passing. He died bravely and his service was held the day after. I apologize about the late informant, but you were difficult to find._

_Your brothers are fine and are under my care. Your presence is welcomed here at the academy anytime you wish to return._

_Yours truly, the director of True Cross Academy,_

_Mephisto Pheles.'_

I leaned against the railing and, tears falling from my eyes. The only thing running through my head was 'He's gone...I never got to say goodbye or anything...'

Someones hand touched my shoulder, i looked to see Charlie standing there, "He's really dead isn't he."

"Yeah, he's gone."

"Non ho mai avuto a dire addio a lui." I had switched to italian, the language that i grew up around and learned to speak.

"Stessa ragazzina qui." I sighed and straightened up, clearing my face of tears, "Ci vediamo a casa." I nodded and walked back in as he left.

All eyes were on me and i sighed, knowing that i was about to be interrogated, "Not now. I'm not answering any questions." I sat back down and immediately wrapped back in Edward's arms. The only thing in my head was the fact that Shiro is gone, that my brothers are with Mephisto and that i had to tell Alessia.

"Bella, you need to talk about things. Your emotions are going everywhere." Jasper spoke and had to restrain myself from yelling at him and accidentally burning Edward or worse, Esme's new sofa.

"Thank you for your concern but maybe i don't want to spill everything that's bothering me." I said and stood, "I'm heading home. And i'm driving myself." I said and left, i felt bad that i just shut them down like that, but i can't let them get involved. This is too dangerous even for them.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's PoV:<strong>

This had me worried, this wasnt like Bella, to just storm out all of a sudden, "You said that her emotions were everywhere, what did you mean?"

"Just what i said, there was fear, grief, shame and anger. All of them were fighting for control." He explained to us, _'I never meant to upset her, i was just concerned about her. I've seen people bottle things up like that and the ones i saw didn't end well.'_

"I know, no ones blaming you Jasper. But what i'm concerned about is the fact that she never told anyone of us she could speak Italian and that she's acting different all of a sudden.' With a sigh i started pacing.

"Edward, someone close to her just passed away, people act differently when that happens." Esme defended her, "And maybe she didn't see a need to tell us she spoke Italian."

"I'm just concerned about what she's going to do."

"How about not going home? Her future just disappeared." Alice chimed in.

"She's going to see the wolves? How many times do we have to tell her their dangerous." I growled, trying to remain calm.

"Edward, she may have a good reason-" I did something rare, i cut Esme off.

"What reason is there to be around the wolves, they could hurt her or worse." I realized what i did, "I'm sorry." As forgive as always she just smiled and nodded.

"Edward." Carlisle started, "She may have to talk to someone, we don't know."

* * *

><p><strong>Translations:<strong>

_"Non ho mai avuto a dire addio a lui."_ -I never got to say goodbye to him

_"Stessa ragazzina qui."_ -Same here Kiddo

_"Ci vediamo a casa."_ -See you at home

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Short yes i know. But this is just the beginning I hope i can write longer chapters and flesh it out more.**

**So if you liked it please review, i'd love to hear from you. If not, you can review but please refrain from just outright bashing it. That is very rude and hurtful and i doubt you would enjoy being the one being bashed.**

**Thank you for reading.**


End file.
